


Gamera & Mothra

by AverageAsianElephant



Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAsianElephant/pseuds/AverageAsianElephant
Summary: Any feedback and criticism is welcome! Mothra looks like her incarnation from Tokyo SOS (https://wikizilla.org/wiki/images/thumb/8/8d/GMMG_-_Mothra.jpg/300px-GMMG_-_Mothra.jpg) and Gamera looks like his Heisei form (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/godzilla/images/e/e2/Gamera.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20140228200537)





	Gamera & Mothra

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback and criticism is welcome! Mothra looks like her incarnation from Tokyo SOS (https://wikizilla.org/wiki/images/thumb/8/8d/GMMG_-_Mothra.jpg/300px-GMMG_-_Mothra.jpg) and Gamera looks like his Heisei form (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/godzilla/images/e/e2/Gamera.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20140228200537)

A city was in ruins. People ran in fear from the fire. Several screeches pierced through the night. People screamed and ran into the underground shelters. A shadow flew over the crowds and swooped over them. Swarms of Gyaos swarmed over them and picked victims off the ground.  
They swarmed around the skyscrapers and continued to pick off unlucky people that didn't get the chance to evacuate.  
A beam of light suddenly hit one of the swarms, quickly incinerating the Gyaos in it.  
Another beam of light destroyed a swarm. The Gyaos screeched and began to fly away, but a spinning ball made of fire cut through them.  
The ball landed beneath the swarms, but that wasn’t a problem. The fire died out and revealed a gigantic turtle. This turtle was none other than Gamera, Defender of Japan and Slayer of the Gyaos.  
The Gyaos, immediately recognizing their foe, screeched and congregated into one giant swarm. A ball of fire formed in front of the swarm and they fired it towards Gamera.  
The earth shook with one step of his foot. Gamera spun around and blocked their attack with his shell. The fire wisped off his shell, leaving no burns. He spun around again and fired a beam of light from his mouth. The swarm, like a school of sardines, dodged the beam. They divided into smaller swarms, some spiraling down towards Gamera.  
Gamera’s elbows glowed and claws protruded from them. He spun around, swinging his arms at the Gyaos attacking him, cutting through them effortlessly. The sounds of flesh cutting and Gyaos dying filled the city. These swarms of Gyaos continued to attack him like this.  
The other swarms had a different idea. They began to dive-bomb him, flying down towards him, breathing fire as soon as they got close enough to his head, and flying away.  
Gamera roared and fired a beam of light at them, destroying a few, but failing to destroy them. Soon all the other Gyaos got the idea to attack like this.  
They slashed their wings at Gamera’s shell, knocking him over. Gamera roared in pain, every time he tried to regain his footing, the Gyaos knocked him back down.  
They eventually gained the courage to landed on Gamera and bite his neck and limbs. Gamera’s elbows glowed again and the claws shot out of them, killing any unfortunate Gyaos near them. His shell began to spin, cutting the Gyaos around him. But alas, it there wasn’t anything he could do. Old age has brought him fatigue and weakness.  
Gamera closed his eyes and his shell began to light up. Orange light glowed from the lines of his shell and he felt his body heating up.  
He was going to self-combust to destroy the Gyaos.  
Suddenly, several bolts of lightning rained down on the Gyaos, setting a few swarms on fire. The sound of gigantic wings flapping deafened the Gyaos’ screeching. They all flew away from Gamera and towards their new attacker.  
Gamera looked up at the sky, but couldn’t see anything. The giant silhouette of a moth flew over him.  
Gamera rolled his eyes.  
The moth’s wings pulsed and bolts of lightning struck the swarms. One flap of the gigantic wings sent several Gyaos crashing down to the ground. In a matter of minutes, the Gyaos had been killed. The rest retreated.  
The moth hovered down to Gamera, who’d manage to get onto his feet.  
“Hello, Gamera.” she chirped, her voice smooth as silk.  
“I don’t recall asking for your help,” he replied, his voice deep, “Mothra.”  
“Well it looked like you needed all the help you can get.” Mothra’s antenna twitched, “you should be grateful I didn’t hit you.”  
Gamera scoffed, “Like it was going to hurt me anyways.” he narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you doing here anyways?”  
Mothra floated slightly to the side. “You know exactly why I’m here.”  
The turtle scoffed, a deep rumbling sound from the back of his throat.  
“Don’t try and act like you don’t know,” the moth flew towards him, “what did you do to it?”  
“I did nothing to it.” he roared. “One minute it’s there, the next it’s gone. You’re probably never going to see it ever again.”  
“Lies!” Mothra cried. Her wings spread and pulsed, illuminating the city with golden light. “I’ve done nothing but trust and help you for millennia and this is how you pay me back? By taking away the one thing I love the most?”  
Gamera grimaced. He heard jets flying towards them.  
“We better leave.” he said, “they’ll shoot us down if they see us.”  
“I’ll get the truth out of you, just watch.” Mothra flapped her wings and began to ascend to the skies. “But mark my words, Gamera: the next time I see, you, I won’t be so kind.”  
With one flap of her wings, she disappeared into the clouds.


End file.
